


day

by daffcdils



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, au!non-uchiha massacre, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffcdils/pseuds/daffcdils
Summary: It's not her, and that he knows.





	day

* * *

  will  t o m o r r o w  be another _day?_

 **_d a w n._ **  

* * *

_  
(—she's running.)_

 Her mind _thinks_ , yet she only feels numbness in her legs.   
  
_(—she's running.)_

Where was that _stupid_ , Hyuuga, anyway? 

  _(—she's running.)_

The emerald foliage blurs, her vision goes askew... and _—_

  _(—she's running.)_

__(...until she isn't.)__

* * *

When she opens her jade eyes, there's white. _White_. Familiarity. Not the cold white of fresh snow during winter, nor the blur of a _hitai-ate_ being reflected in the sunlight. It's the pale, unfeeling white she's accustomed to. Which means...

...which means, she's in a hospital. 

The Hyuuga must have completed the mission and found her body, bleeding out. 

For a C-ranked mission, who knew that there was a possibility of stumbling upon a missing-nin?

The last thing she could remember before she succumbed into darkness was the sharp throbs on her abdomen, and the boom of an explosive tag.

She rises into a sitting position, fingertips gently prodding her mid-section. A dull sensation resonates, but otherwise, nothing is wrong.

_So she thinks._

* * *

"Who _am_ I to you?" She prods, a sly grin on her lips. 

Sasuke walks her home, after a long night at Ichiraku with Men _— no_ , she reminds herself, _Naruto._ Naruto, the blond who glistens with the radiance of the sun. When she first met the boy a week ago, he wore the brightest smile on his face.

(which was unsual, _very unsual_ , because the menma she knows doesn't smile. the word smile doesn't exist in his vocabulary, and neither did the word bright. he was aloof, a loner, and dangerously quiet, but those were the things that attracted her.) 

(...it reminded her much of herself.)

Sasuke grunts, and _she guesses_ he is tired of being asked the same question over and over again. 

She wouldn't have bothered him so much if he just answered them. 

This Sasuke was much too silent, and that disturbed her.

(the _sasuke_ she knew would give her flowers, regardless of her constant rejections. he'd ask her on stupid dates while she was overloaded with paperwork and serenade her with idiotic pick up lines. despite the annoyance sasuke was... there was an ache.)

(...an ache that resurfaced every time she _—_ )

"You're Sakura."

" _Huh...?"_   She whispers, her tone dipping into a state of disbelief. _Disbelief_ that the man she has struggled to get answers from would reply with such an obvious statement. "Yes, I know, I'm Sakura Haru _—_ "

"But you're not _Sakura_."

She doesn't sleep well that night. 

* * *

She visits Yamanaka flowers, and it takes one glance at the blonde, pony-tailed woman to know that someone has told Ino of her seemingly 'amnesia' like status. Aside from the difference in hairstyle, it was extremely easy to tell who the woman was without being told.

She was Ino Yamanaka, but without the _timidness_.

She was not relatively close to the woman, but she was the only girl her age who wouldn't cry from her bursts of impertinence.

(she expects ino _not_ to cry, _unlike_ the ino she knows, because everyone she's met so far is the opposite of what she's familiar with _—_ and the hyuuga here crumbles from her bouts of snarkiness and _no_ , it's not guilt she's feeling _—_ )

"So Forehead, are you mute now or has my beauty stunned you into silence?" Ino asks, grinning.

"It's more likely that your ugliness might make me puke in my mouth," she responds.

Ino stares, astonished. Her azure eyes are unreadable... except for a hint of sadness and longing that Sakura catches at the last second.

The florist breaks out of her reverie and begins gossiping about a hot jōnin that passed by earlier, but Sakura feels too conflicted to really pay attention.

* * *

That night, she dreams of roses, and a pair of onyx-hued eyes. 

* * *

"Who _am_ I?" She pleads, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"I do not think I am the right person to answer that question," he responds calmly, "nor I have the right to, Haruno."

"Tell me what you _do_ know!" She's _begging_ , and the Sakura Haruno she is _—was_ did not grovel nor fall down, but she was _tired_. Tired of all the _stares_ , the _pity..._ the dull ache in her chest that told her she wouldn't be _Sakura,_ the _Sakura_ they knew, no matter how hard she played the part. So she whispers, "please", because _words_ were all she had left. 

The Uchiha studies the pink-haired woman for what seems a decade, and says, "You are my brother's teammate, and according to him, you can smash boulders with your bare hands."

She peers into his dark, _dark_ but soft eyes, and eggs him further. "Who am _I..._ to your brother?"

Silence _—_

"You're someone he thought he could never lose."

* * *

"She might be dead, you know. Gone, forever."

The resonance of metal striking wood halts, and she knows her words worked.

She stops reading the book about nerves she found in Saku _—their Sakura's_ apartment, to watch the man training with kunai. He is poised, ready to propel the weapon into a wooden target a few meters from his position. 

She feels like he is aiming at her head instead.

"The Sakura I know isn't weak."

"...But she was annoying, wasn't she?"

The kunai misses her head by a few inches on purpose. 

* * *

She decides to tell Naruto about her plan to bring back the 'old' Sakura, and like the bottle of sunshine and daisies Naruto was, he agreed to help his friend.

_His Best-friend._

_They met at one of the training grounds, with a lake filled with cerulean water located at the middle._

"So the plan goes like this," She starts, and blond nods his head. "Usually, amnesia originates from trauma in the brain. From what I've learned, most cases of patients with amnesia regain their memories by stimulation, for example, things or people that trigger important memories. But that won't work in my case. I've talked to almost everyone in the village and I still don't remember anything."

She leaves out the fact that it's _not_ her memory that's the problem, but her _soul_.

"Then Sakura-chan, what's the plan?" 

"Physical stimulation."

Naruto's eyes widen, his mouth open in shock... and a tinge of crimson on his cheeks? " _Sakura-chan!_ I _can't_ touch you! Teme _will_ kill me when he finds out, and I don't _even_ know what Kakashi-sensei will d—"

" _Idiot!_ " She hisses, "I _meant_ knock me unconscious!"

"Oh— that's much better... but I still _can't_ do that!"

She softens, once she realizes the meaning of his words. Her heart feels  _(warm...?)_ from Naruto's determination to not hurt her. But she shakes the thoughts away, because those _feelings_ , that _warmth_ , _aren't_ for her. _They never will be._ " _Please_ , Naruto. _Please_. You're the only one who can do this—"

The dull ache in her abdomen suddenly magnifies.

She screams in pain, and she peers down to see if something had pierced her— _maybe_ it was—

 

 _("All I want is… for you to acknowledge me. And I’m absolutely serious about this._  
_I would do anything… because I like you a lot.”)_  
  
_("You're annoying.")_

 _("You don't have to keep walking me home, you know. I can handle it myself."  
_ _"Hn.")_

_("Those that would disregard their comrades so easily are even worse than trash.")_

_("My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage!")_

 

_(—she's falling.)_

And she hears a splash.

* * *

When she opens her jade eyes, she sees black. Not the hue of Menma's hair, nor the color of her room when she couldn't sleep at night. Familiarity... not quite so— she wasn't used to the onyx shade of worry in this Sasuke's eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" She could hear the relief swimming in Naruto's voice.

"Give her some space, _Dobe_." Sasuke says, onyx still meeting jade.

Naruto must have sensed the tension. "Alright! _Fine_ , you can hog Sakura-chan for a while! Better not touch her, teme!"

She hears the door click, and flits her gaze to her hands.

"...She loves you, you know."

"You _—_ " He warns, frustration, anger... sad _—_ "you don't know that."

" _No_ , I don't _—_ " She whispers, her fingers crumpling the fabric of the shirt she was wearing, directly over her heart.

" _—_ But I can feel it."

* * *

 

That night, she wishes of the onyx eyes she knows so well.

Because the empty stares that this _Sasuke_ gave her, hurt the _most_.  

 

* * *

 

will  t o m o r r o w  be another  _day?_

~~_another day without you?_ ~~

**_d a w n._  **

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just love sasusaku! and i just made this on a whim, so i apologize in advance for errors or mistakes! i got the prompt from naruto's road to ninja movie, and road to sakura episode. 
> 
> so sakura and the other sakura exchanged places, and everyone else just thinks she lost her memory. vvvv


End file.
